The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that performs positioning between a plurality of patterns using an image of a marker arranged on a sewing object held by an embroidery frame.
Generally, a sewing machine capable of embroidery sewing performs embroidery sewing in a sewing area, using an embroidery frame that holds a sewing object (a work cloth, for example). The sewing area is set inside the embroidery frame in accordance with a type of the embroidery frame. For example, a sewing machine is known in which an embroidery pattern that is larger than the sewing area is divided into a plurality of patterns that are smaller than the sewing area, and sewing data corresponding to the plurality of patterns is stored. This sewing machine may sequentially sew the plurality of divided patterns in accordance with the sewing data. In this way, the sewing machine may sew the embroidery pattern that is larger than the sewing area. Every time one of the plurality of divided patterns is sewn, a user may rearrange a work cloth with respect to the embroidery frame. The sewing machine, which includes an image capturing device, may capture images of a marker arranged on a surface of the work cloth, before and after the rearrangement of the work cloth. Then, based on the images of the marker, the sewing machine may perform positioning of the plurality of patterns that are continuously sewn.